


Russell and Al the alligator

by ryuuri



Category: The Almighty Johnsons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 05:08:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4947895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryuuri/pseuds/ryuuri





	Russell and Al the alligator

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lakritzwolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lakritzwolf/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Unintended Consequences](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4810382) by [Lakritzwolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lakritzwolf/pseuds/Lakritzwolf). 



[](http://s44.photobucket.com/user/Ryuuri-chan/media/20151006_144402_zpst3wjrp03.jpg.html)


End file.
